mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kale
Personality The first thing that anyone discovers about Kale is his easy going, laid back attitude towards almost anything. He could never see the point in worrying about the small problems that crop up in life and just deals with them as they come along. Should Kale ever be worried about something however, then it's a safe bet that it is something that's worth worrying about. And even when such problems exist, if he can, he won't deal with it the easy way or the hard way, rather, he'll do it the fun way. This laid back attitude however, betrays his persona as an extremely powerful magic user. Though he doesn't usually tell people about his abilities since he doesn't view them as very important in his life or social circle. Yet he doesn't have a problem with talking about his powers, he'll talk about them if people are interested, though he'll rarely talk about the true extent of what he is capable of, probably due to knowing it's not an amazing idea to go around talking about what kind of magic he has. Underneath that laid back demeanour however also lies a fearsome loyalty to those he considers his friends. Always willing to go above and beyond if he has to in order to help them. Most people are however unaware of how deep his care for them goes however, if one of his friends gets captured, he will not hesitate to declare war on the world to save them if he has to. The Sins of The Father The very nature of Kale's birth was unusual, to understand this, one must know the Story of Randis, Kale's Father. A man of great ambition and a seeker of knowledge. Randis had always been obsessed with the Arcane, to be more specific, he was fascinated with alternate planes of existence. Ever since he was a boy he studied and experimented with magic endlessly, trying to master interplanar magics. but he could never find one with energy that could remain stable in this world for long enough. That is until he discovered the plane of existence known as Elysion. Through careful research and an almost countless number of divination spells, he discovered that Elysion is a place of limitless magical energy known as Essence. literally everything in this Plane is made up of that very energy, from the rocks to the trees, the plants to the very air itself. it's a true mage's dream to have access to this unlimited energy. Randis started to come up with hypothesis after hypothesis on the subject of Elysion. travelling from place to place to gather any romours and documents that he could. spending weeks if not months in large libraries to gain even the slightest slither of knowledge. But one day, during the year 394 AT, he finally found what he considered a viable source of the knowledge. Randis came across word of a tribe in the Northern Fedorian Empire known as the Anaku, who supposedly worshipped a list of their own gods that weren't found in the commonly known pantheon. Along with a number of local spirits in their area, The Anaku seemed to hold a certain reverence towards a group of beings that were referred to simply as The Seven A group of entities that supposedly held an unlimited supply of arcane energy, but even this tribe never actually referred to The Seven as actual gods. but as powerful, otherworldly beings that embodied the virtues that their people held dear. Believing this tribe of wolves were capable of giving him what he had sought after for so many years. The Wolf sorcerer travelled to the northern lands. the journey took many, many weeks, but when he arrived. he was originally turned away from their gates. even though he was a wolf, he most certainly was not one of their own. However, after saving one of their own in the nearby woods (known to the common people as the northern part of the Shieldwoods). Randis was allowed into the village of the Anaku people, and was thanked for his help. he received the hospitality of the Anaku people, was allowed to stay in the home of the clan known as Val'Krosa. Spending a full year living with this tribe, he carefully combed them for any information about these seven spirits, constantly being careful not to give away his true intentions to the people. they found his knowledge of magic useful when it came to their ways of life, not that they were particularly unaware of magic, but more due to them being warriors, hunters and craftsmen. any magic users that they had weren't masters of the arcane by a long shot. Randis showed them how to make basic magical items to help themselves in battle and hunts. and he also told the children stories of his adventures and his studies. and in the entire space of a year. he had helped the people so much that they wanted him to be one of their own. As that year came to a close, Randis had found himself getting smitten with one of the people living in his household, Amria Val'krosa. A true beauty of a wolf with a kind heart and enchanting smile that could warm the most cold and frozen of souls. the two started to grow closer and closer throughout that entire year. and eventually, the elders granted them permission to marry, Randis would change his name to Val'Krosa and become one of the people. This however, was all a ruse. Randis had never truly cared for anything other than his research, but he was also an expert at deceiving people and feigning emotions. feeling like they wouldn't allow him to learn anymore if he refused. the two were married before the new year. And it wasn't long before Amira had become pregnant with Randis's child With all the knowledge he had obtained by currying the tribe's favour, as well as the experiments he performed in secret, Randis saw this as a golden opportunity to test something that had crossed his mind not so long ago. Waiting for the perfect time to perform this experiment, he remained patient until a time when everyone else would be out of the clan's rather large tent. Casting a sleeping spell on his wife to ensure that she wouldn't wake up. Randis began his experiment. Using a variety of material components and an experimental spell circle. Randis was able to summon and bind an elysion spirit to his will, tearing it from it's home and ordering it to rest inside Amira's womb. It took a considerable amount of energy to do this. he was attempting to fuse an immortal creature with an unborn child into one singular being. the process in truth could have killed all four of them in the process, Randis, Amira, the child and the spirit. but he didn't care. he needed results and he needed them now. When the spell was over, randis was almost instantly able to sense a very faint magical aura coming from his sleeping wife's womb. for now, it seemed the spell was a success. this was a huge step in his research. never throughout all of history had something like this ever been achieved with a spirit from a plane of existence known only in myth and legends clouded in theories and rumours. Time past, and on the 31st of August, in the year 395 AT. Amira gave birth to a male pup with an unearthly, shimmering blue shine to his eyes, and named him Kaleras Val'Krosa. Early Life Although Kale was born to the Anaku Tribe, he actually spent very little of his early life with them. the first few years of his life were spent in relative peace however, as a cub he was always rather boisterous and adventurous, often going places where he's not supposed to, doing things that aren't allowed and all in all, just getting up to mischief. Though it was never harmful, most of the time people saw it all as fun and games until the elders, along with his parents scolded him. By the time he was 4, Kale started to have blue lines appear over his arms, spine and tail, along with a set of symbols appearing on the back of his ears. at first no one questioned it but as the months past and the lines got thicker and more prominent over his body. he started to feel odd, like his reach was growing further beyond the confines of his body, and just a few weeks before his 5th birthday, Kale started to notice the very smallest wisps of blue mist starting to rise and flow from the markings. With him and his family worried about what was happening, they consulted the tribe elders and the shamans. a long debate was set into motion on what to do with the boy. Some wanted to execute him, some banish him, some try to appease the gods they worshipped to lift what they assumed was a curse, or an omen for their tribe. Fortunately for Kale's life, his father was able to step in. With the clan knowing that Randis was very talented in the Arcane Arts practised by those who lived in the cities. he was able to explain that Kale is simply starting to obtain rare arcane gifts as he grew. He was able to falsely connect it to the fact that one of his parents was a Mage, and told them that such talents are often passed from parent to child. Even though Randis's magic was not inherent, but academic. With his life now saved by the father whom he thought could do no wrong. Kale started to idolise his father, believing him to be a hero and a good man. Kale started to ask his father about what real Magic was, almost to the point of pestering his father for answers on the matter like any curious child would. This was exactly what Randis wanted. As Kale grew more after his 5th birthday, Kale's powers started to mature at an alarming rate, it sadly started to get to the point where other people were beginning to fear him. In the rare times when Kale got angry, the mist would lash out and attack anything around him. Everyone had mixed feelings for him. Some had him branded as a demon, a monster just waiting for his leash to be broken. Some took pity on the boy, while others understood that he simply needed help to control his growing powers, mostly his clan and a few of the warriors in the clan, but sadly most of the opinions of him where fearful and angry instead of supporting.